Re-Mort Control
by LAB27
Summary: Karena kadang, kau akan melakukan banyak hal di luar akal sehat untuk mempertahankan pendapatmu bahwa orang yang kau cintai masih bersamamu, disimu.  Apapun, asal dia kembali padamu, melanjutkan rencana tertunda. Apapun. Termasuk... Mengontrol kematian. / KaiSoo-HunHan-ChanBaek-KyuMin-JinKook / GS


_Sebuah cerita tidak nyata tentang kematian, percintaan, dan kesalahpahaman telah ditulis oleh saya, sebagai wujud dediikasi saya untuk para readers yang dg setia menunggu saya comeback. Juga untuk bukti kerinduan tak terlihat untuk seseorang disana. Dan yang terakhir buki untuk eclaire oh, bahwa saya masih bisa lumayan baik nulis tentang angst._

_Tanpa banyak kata lagi, saya persembahkan pada kalian..._

_Re-Mort Control_

_Karena kadang, kau akan melakukan banyak hal di luar akal sehat untuk mempertahankan pendapatmu bahwa orang yang kau cintai masih bersamamu, disimu. Apapun, asal dia kembali padamu, melanjutkan rencana tertunda._

_Apapun. Termasuk... _

_Mengontrol kematian._

Seoul hari ini terlihat sama saja seperti kemarin, atau dua hari lalu, atau bahkan satu tahun lalu. Langitnya cerah, anginnya sejuk, burung-burung masih senang berkicau bersahutan saling melepas rindu mereka, dan tentu saja, Seoul tetap jadi salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia. Semua masih sama, Seoul masih sama, dan dunia juga masih sama seperti hari biasanya bagi mayoritas manusia. Tapi tidak bagi Jongin.

Bagi Jongin, dunianya tidak lagi sama semenjak _mataharinya _tidur. Semenjak satu peristiwa membuat _mataharinya_ tak kunjung bangun, dunianya seperti dunia _zombie jadul_. _Zombie jadul?_

Yap.

Dimana dunia terasa semuanya hitam putih, karena _sumber warna cerahnya_ tidak ada. Dunia terasa monoton saja, tidak ada semangat, tidak ada bahagia, tidak ada penyokongnya saat ia merasa rapuh dan lemah. Dulu Jongin punya semua itu. Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum negara api menyerang?

Bukan. Tapi sebelum _matahari_nya meninggalkannya sendiri saja, dan berpindah dunia.

.

.

"Jongin, kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Bagaimana jika kau membuatkanku nasi goreng kimchi lagi?"

"Tapi Jongie, kau sudah meminta menu itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau tidak bosan, eum?"

Jongin, pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, warna kulit kecoklatan, dan senyum yang tampan mempesona, pagi ini sedang berbaring manja di pangkuan seorang gadis cantik, sang pemilik hatinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bosan jika kau selalu membuat nasi goreng kimchi yang begitu lezat, Kyungie? Baiklah, jika kau bosan memasakkanku menu itu, kau bisa mencoba yang lain seperti... Nasi goreng kimch dengan keju mungkin?" ucap Jongin sambil menatap wajah manis kekasihnya dari bawah.

"Aku sudah membuat menu itu dua hari lalu, Kim Jongin. Apa kau tidak mau makan dengan menu yang lain?" tanya gadis bermata bulat itu lembut sambil membelai surai Jongin dengan sayang.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan bagaimana cinta kekasihnya tersalur dari sentuhan-sentuhan kecil menyenangkan itu. "Baiklah. Kimbap, pedas, dua porsi, ekstra _beef and cheese_."

Gadis bermata bulat nan menggemaskan itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian sedikit menunduk, mengecup pelan kening Jongin lalu menyuruh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menyingkir sejenak.

"Soo _baby_, apa _bacon_ akan mampir bersama _giant_? Aku ingin berdua saja bersamamu hari ini. Bisakah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada manja, tak biasa.

Kyungsoo menoleh pelan lalu mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, mencerna setiap kata yang tadi diucapkan kekasihnya. "Tumben kau keberatan mereka berkunjung? Biasanya jika ada Chanyeol apalagi Sehun, kau akan melupakan keberadaanku?" balas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada kesal yang dibuat-buat disana.

Jongin meringis kecil lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin berdua saja hari ini denganmu. Kemana-mana berdua, pokoknya satu hari ini hanya ada kau," Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk hidung Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "dan aku. Hanya kita." Tegasnya seraya mencuri kecupan kecil di pipi kiri Kyungsoo yang kini merona.

"Jongin! Dasar kau ini." Kyungsoo berteriak reflek. "Baiklah, lagipula mereka sedang tidak di Seoul, apa kau lupa? Mereka sedang ada tugas. Chanyeol dan Sehun harus tugas lapangan di Jeju, dan Baekhyun serta Lulu harus latihan vokal intensif untuk lomba dua minggu lagi." Tambahnya.

Jongin mengangguk berkali-kali seperti anak kecil yang sedang malas mendengar celotehan orangtuanya. "Yang penting kita benar-benar berdua, kan?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku bosan selalu diganggu mereka. Walau hanya sehari seminggu, aku kan ingin menikmati waktuku hanya dengan calon istriku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum walau ia tahu Jongin tidak akan melihatnya. "Jangan menggombal pagi-pagi, Jongin. Itu tidak akan mempan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Kyungsoo protektif dari belakang. Bibirnya ia arahkan ke pundak kanan Kyungsoo yang terbuka karena gadis itu sedang memakai kemejanya yang tentu kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Jongin mencium pundak itu sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo. "Apa benar tidak mempan, hm?" goda Jongin sambil terus mencium pundak Kyungsoo.

"H-hentikan, bodoh. K-kau membuatku tidak bisa, uhh... memasak." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit tersengal karena tangan nakal Jongin baru saja bergerilya ke tempat sensitifnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa ucapanmu tentang kebisaanmu menolakku itu adalah bohong, Sayang." Seringai Jongin keluar bersamaan dengan menjauhnya ia dari Kyungsoo dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu kembali mencomot beberapa cemilan kesukaannya, _egg roll_.

"Aku tidak bohong, tuan sok tampan. Aku memang bisa menolakmu, dan bisa apa saja tanpamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan Kimbap pesanan Jongin ke meja makan. "Dan itu akan terjadi ketika aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Lanjutnya seraya duduk di hadapan Jongin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya provokatif.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku, seperti aku yang tidak bisa tidak mencintaimu barang satu hari saja." Balas Jongin cepat sambil mencomot Kimbap pertamanya. "Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, maka aku tidak akan mati-matian menahan segala macam pikiran mesumku tentangmu saat hubungan kita pertama kali diresmikan dalam pertunangan. Dimana saat itu, kau bilang kau ingin fokus ke kuliahmu dulu dan tidak ingin berhubungan lebih dari sekedar cium atau peluk." Tambahnya sambil melenggang meninggalkan meja makan menghampiri lemari pendinginnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah dasar tuan mesum. Apalagi bukti yang kau punya, hm?"

Jongin berbalik sambil menuang susu coklatnya ke gelas. "Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, maka kau tidak akan memberikan milikmu yang paling berharga itu padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh satu, padahal kau bilang kau akan memberikannya saat kita menikah." Jongin menjeda ucapannya dengan acara minum susu. "Dimana saat itu aku sedang demam tinggi sekali dan ya, kau harusnya ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Kim Kyungsoo-ku Sayang." Goda Jongin sambil mencuri lagi kecupan kecil di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sambil menahan raut wajah meronanya. Gadis dua puluh dua tahun itu sedang dalam masa tugas akhirnya bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Bulan depan, adalah jadwal sidang akhirnya, dan jika ia dinyatakan lulus oleh dosen penguji, maka ia tidak perlu lagi menoleh ketika ada yang menyebutnya sebagai MaBa (Mahasiswa Bimbingan Akhir) Seni Vokal Seoul Arts University. Sedangkan Kim Jongin, pemuda yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak kelas satu SMA itu, adalah seorang mahasiswa cerdas dari Fakultas Ekonomi, Manajemen Bisnis. Dan yang mengejutkan, mereka satu angkatan padahal saat di SMA mereka beda 2 tahun.

Kenapa bisa? Salahkan Jongin yang terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo sehingga tidak mau terlalu lama ditinggal Kyungsoo kuliah sehingga saat baru masuk kuliah, Jongin sudah getol mencari penemuan-penemuan baru di bidang bisnis yang bisa membantunya _naik kasta_ langsung 2 tingkat. Dan sepertinya, usaha tidak tidur 4 hari 5 malamnya itu membuahkan hasil. Projek usaha Laundry Super Sonicnya yang bekerja sama dengan beberapa anak dari Fakultas Teknik (Sehun dan Chanyeol) itu lumayan menyedot perhatian. Dan tentu saja, Dekan beserta Rektor tidak mau menyia-nyiakan peluang dimana nama Fakultas dan Universitas mereka bisa langsung terkenal dengan cepat berkat ini. Dan kenaikan dua tingkat, adalah hadiah cuma-cuma untuk Jongin dan Sehun.

Laundry Super Sonic, ya? Itu adalah sistem laundry mandiri dimana kau mencuci bajumu dan mengeringkannya sendiri di mesin cuci, lalu setelahnya kau bisa memasukkannya di mesin setrika yang akan membuat semua bajumu rapi, wangi dan langsung ter_pack_ hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Biayanya? Gratis untuk mahasiswa baru dan mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Sisanya? Cukup bayar 3 won (tarif khusus mahasiswa dengan berat cucian dibawah 3kg) dan semua akan beres.

"Berhenti membicarakannya, Jongin. Aku malu!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tetap menunduk.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku akan berhenti membicarakannya, tapi aku minta _morning kiss_-ku." Sahut Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo mendongak dengan cepat lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, lucu sekali. "Tidak akan. Kau sudah mengambil jatah _morning sex_-mu yang harusnya baru boleh kau lakukan besok, Jongin." Tutup Kyungsoo sambil membereskan peralatan sarapan pagi mereka.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Baru kali ini, ada gadis yang memberi jadwal untuk _sex_ dengan calon suaminya, tiga hari sekali, tapi tiap hari selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuat imanku goyah." Tukas Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo mencuci peralatan makan mereka. "Itu tidak adil, _baby_." Pinta Jongin lagi dengan memelas.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mencuci, seperti sengaja mencipratkan beberapa tetes air ke arah tubuh Jongin. "Itu supaya kau cepat mandi dan... aw! Jongin turunkan aku! Ya! Dasar pemuda mesum meny-"

Dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi teriakan terdengar di apartemen Jongin pagi ini selain beberapa desahan tertahan atau bahkan desahan yang lolos yang muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih tidak berbeda dari kemarin. Tidak ada _progress_ dan juga tidak mundur."

"Kapan kau akan kembali, Sayang? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, hm? Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?" monolog seorang pemuda sambil membelai sayang pipi kanan seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas dipan rumah sakit itu. "Bangunlah, Soo. Aku membutuhkanmu." Isak pemuda itu kemudian.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kanan sang pemuda. "Sudah dua minggu Kyungsoo tidak ada _progress_ apa-apa. Kau seharusnya tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, Jongin. Jangan seperti ini. Kau seperti mayat hidup yang berharap diberi nyawa pada sesama mayat hidup."

Dan seketika tangan kiri Jongin mengepal cepat dan berpindah _menyapa_ pipi kanan pemuda yang baru saja menasehatinya.

"Kau boleh menyebutku mayat hidup ribuan kali, aku tidak peduli. Tapi jangan sekalipun kau memanggil dia," Jongin menunjuk gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus, masker oksigen dan beberapa kabel deteksi jantung menempel di tubuhnya. "dengan sebutan mayat hidup." Tambahnya dingin seraya mencengkeram kerah lawan bicaranya. "Kyungsoo-ku masih hidup, Brengsek!"

Jongin memutuskan menghempaskan tubuh lawan bicaranya lalu meninggalkan ruangan rawat Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin tunangannya mendengar segala amarahnya yang belakangan tidak bisa dikontrol.

Setiap hari Jongin berada disini, di World Spine Hospital, tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Mencampakkan beberapa berkas pekerjaan penting di kantor kecilnya serta beberapa tugas kuliahnya dan melimpahkannya pada Sehun, wakilnya sekaligus sahabat karibnya. Jongin dulu tidak sekacau ini. Tapi kejadian satu bulan lalu, tidak bisa membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu merasa _hidup_ lagi.

"_Bro_, kau baik?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menoleh, melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Tidak pernah baik semenjak Kyungsoo tidur selama ini, Hun. Aku merindukannya. Sangat." Tukas Jongin sambil kembali larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Kai, kau harus percaya padaku, okey? Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedang bingung menemukan jalan pulang. Kau pasti masih ingat film horor kesukaannya, kan?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "_Insidious_"

"Tunangan yang baik. Dan harusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Jong."

"Apa? Mencari dan memanggil Elise Reiner?" tanya Jongin dengan tampang datarnya.

Tangan kiri Sehun reflek memukul pelan kepala Jongin yang terlihat seperti banyak semut disana yang harus dimatikan dengan sedikit pukulan.

"Bukan, Bodoh. Maksudku, kau harus menuntun Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Itu jika kau masih menginginkannya untuk kembali, sih." Balas Sehun santai sambil mengeluarkan _mp3_ _player_nya.

Dan kali ini gantian kepala Sehun yang terasa dipenuhi semut.

"Tentu saja aku masih menginginkannya kembali, Bodoh! Dasar albino, kenapa kau berfikir aku tidak lagi menginginkannya kembali? Jika begitu kenapa aku harus repot memberikan semua berkas sialan itu padamu, Wakil Direktur _Triple G - Laundry_?"

"Entah, aku mulai merasa kau kehilangan harapan bahwa Kyungsoo bisa pulang. Walau, ya, aku juga kadang pesimis tapi, hey, kau itu tunangannya. Kau harus lebih optimis dari aku, bukan?" Sehun menepuk paha kanan Jongin pelan. "Kyungsoo _noona_ pasti akan kembali, Jong. Percaya saja pada cinta kalian."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir dia bisa tertawa karena tunangannya itu.

_"Kau salah, Hun. Aku tidak pesimis tentang kepulangan Kyungsoo. Tapi... tentang cintanya. Masihkah dia mencintaiku, Hun? Karena yang aku bisa ingat, terakhir kali aku melihatnya masih bangun adalah ketika dia menamparku dan memutuskan pertunangan kami."_

.

.

"_Baby_, nanti kita buat anak 3 ya? Satu mirip denganmu, satunya mirip denganku, yang satu lagi mirip kita berdua! Pasti bagus!"

Dan sebuah ayunan pelan dari centong nasi, mendarat sempurna di dahi Jongin.

"AW! _Baby_, kenapa kau memukulku, eh? Bagaimana jika nanti anak kita tidak cerdas seperti kita karena otakku agak konslet?"

Satu gerakan pura-pura pengulangan pengayunan centong nasi cukup membuat Jongin berhenti bicara dan mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Dasar mesum. Hari dimana kita akan menikah saja masih 6 bulan lagi, Jongin. Harusnya aku yang ribut, kenapa jadi kau?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tetap menata nasi pada telenan untuk dibuat Kimbap.

"Itu karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk punya Jongin junior, Kyungsoo junior dan _perpaduan kita_ junior. Di kepalaku ini," Jongin menunjuk dahinya sebagai penegasan. "sudah tersusun rencana bagaimana aku akan menghidupi keluarga kecilku yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana Jongin junior akan sangat mirip denganku, dan akan sangat dekat denganmu. Lalu Kyungsoo junior akan sangat mirip denganmu dan akan sangat dekat denganku. Sedangkan anak kedua kita yang perpaduan kita itu, akan sangat mirip dengan kita dan sangat dekat dengan kita juga!" terawang Jongin sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya turut senang dengan imajinasi-imajinasi tak karuan milik Jongin, itu artinya, tunangannya yang sebenarnya banyak disukai beberapa gadis di kampusnya ini benar-benar cerdas dan kreatif, bukan? Bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya anak mereka dengan paduan otak cerdas Jongin, kulit putih mulus Kyungsoo dan sifat lembut Kyungsoo. Pasti sempurna.

"Baiklah, Jongie. Sekarang, kau cepatlah mandi. Kau tidak lupa kan kita ada acara makan malam dengan _appa _dan _umma_?"

Jongin seketika menepuk dahinya dengan keras, lebih keras dari pukulan centong nasi Kyungsoo.

"Hampir saja aku lupa, _baby_! Untung kau ingat, jika kau tidak ingat juga, aku bisa dicincang _umma_ karena melupakan agenda penting." Jongin membereskan peralatan makannya menuju tempat cuci. "Eum, Kyungie..." panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh tanpa ada curiga pada calon suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat sempurna karena tiba-tiba bibir bentuk hati miliknya dikecup singkat oleh Jongin.

"Dan aku... beruntung memilikimu,"

Jongin mengecup pundak putih mulus Kyungsoo bagian kiri. "Sekaliii saja, Kyung. Boleh ya?"

Jongin meminta persetujuan. Karena itu sudah bagian dari perjanjian mereka, tidak boleh ada _sex_ yang dilakukan tanpa persetujuan kedua pihak.

"Jong.. euh.. jam 7 kita... kita harus ke rumah orangtuamu..." Kyungsoo tersendat saat berbicara karena calon suaminya yang mesum setengah hidup itu sedang jahil menggodanya.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Jongin tegas sembari langsung menjauh dari tubuh calon istrinya yang agaknya mulai... _naik_.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, _baby_." Ujar Jongin seraya menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

Dengan tenangnya Jongin melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung berendam dengan santai di _bathtub_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Baru saja dia melempar kain yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja makan ke arah berlalunya Jongin. "Dasar Kim Jongin menyebalkan!"

Dan teriakan Kyungsoo pun disambut tawa puas dari Jongin.

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda, Kyung!" balas Jongin tak mau kalah.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menyiapkan apa saja untuk acara pernikahan kalian yang tinggal enam bulan lagi?"

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati ayahnya sedang menatapnya serius. Mau tak mau ia menghentikan acara makannya dan minum sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Gaun, dan tempat pemberkatan. Dan tentu saja _garden party_, _appa_." Jawab Jongin sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kalau yang itu juga _appa _dan _umma_ sudah tahu, Jongin. Maksud _appa_, mental kalian. Biasanya, calon pengantin baru kan ada masa-masa berantem karena beda pendapat, lalu berbaikan lagi dan lain-lain. Apa kalian sudah mengalami itu?"

"Ya! KIM KYUHYUN! Kenapa malah mendoakan yang jelek begitu, sih?!" Jongin protes besar pada Kyuhyun, ayahnya.

"Jonginnnn," sela ibunya, Kim Sungmin.

"Jangan salahkan aku, _umma_. Salahkan _appa_ kenapa malah mendoakan kami yang tidak-tidak. Sudah bagus hubungan kami langgeng-langgeng saja sampai sekarang. _Appa_ memang menyebalkan." Cerocos Jongin sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Itu karena kau juga menyebalkan, Jongin. Jika _appa_mu menyebalkan tapi anaknya tidak, maka itu akan jadi aneh. Dan kalian ini seperti baru bertemu hari ini, bukannya _appa_mu ini memang doyan sekali menggodamu, hm?" jawab Sungmin dengan nada tenang ala ibu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan keluarga kecil sangat bahagia di depannya ini. Walau pun terlihat mereka adalah sepasang ayah dan anak yang tidak pernah akur, tapi sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun adalah kelemahan Jongin dan juga sebaliknya. Ikatan batin mereka bahkan lebih kuat dibanding Sungmin dan Jongin.

"Lihat kelakuan calon suamimu, Kyungie. Masih saja menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Padahal aku hanya bertanya apa kalian sudah mengalaminya belum, karena itu adalah fase wajar calon pengantin." Adu Kyuhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kyuhyun setelah membereskan remah roti yang menempel di sudut bibir Jongin. "Kami harap walau saat itu datang, kami bisa melaluinya dengan baik, _appa_. Ya, kan, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan tunangannya yang seharusnya itu jadi ucapan miliknya karena dia adalah pihak laki-lakinya. Jadi harusnya dia yang lebih tenang, bukan?

"_Appa _tak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Sebagai ayahku, harusnya _appa _lebih tahu sifatku sejak kecil, bukan?" tegas Jongin sambil mengakhiri acara makannya dengan minum susu coklat kesukaannya. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai gadis lain sedalam aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Jadi tolong percaya saja bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya, kebahagiaan kami, keluarga kecil kami." Tambah Jongin sambil menggenggam lembut jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mantap dan bangga atas ucapan putra kebanggaannya sejak dulu. Tak sia-sia ia beberapa kali mendidiknya dengan keras walau lebih sering menggodanya. Dan jika melihat Jongin yang sekarang, ia seperti melihat cerminan dirinya sewaktu muda, saat memperjuangkan Sungmin untuk jadi belahan jiwanya selamanya.

"Kenapa _atmosfer_nya jadi serius sekali? Tidak seru sekali." Sahut seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat gelapnya dari pintu masuk ruang makan.

Jongin menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna mendapati adiknya hadir. "Seokjin?! Kau pulang?!"

Dan dengan segera dua saudara itu berpelukan cukup erat yang membuat bulir air mata haru turun dari dua pasang mata indah milik Sungmin dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan makan malam keluarga yang membahas tentang pernikahan idolaku dengan cinta matinya? _Annyeong noona_, merindukanku?" ucap Kim Seokjin, adik kandung Kim Jongin yang baru saja pulang dari _study_nya di luar negeri.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Seokjin yang masih dirangkul posesif oleh Jongin.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin memeluk _noona_. Jangan menghalangiku!" protes Jin sambil pura-pura menolak rangkulan Jongin.

"Kemari kau dasar manusia _invinsible_. Kemana saja kau, hah? Tidak tahu kah kau, kakakmu itu setengah mati merindukanmu?" protes Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat calon adik iparnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"_Mianhae, noona_. Salahkan saja para _profesor_ yang menitipkan beberapa penelitiannya padaku. Aku kan jadi tidak punya banyak waktu luang!" jawab Jin dengan nada manja pada Kyungsoo yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan kecil di kepala belakangnya.

"Dasar sok pintar. Kau mau mengeluh atau mau pamer bahwa dosenmu disana itu memilihmu untuk jadi _asisten_ mereka?" omel Jongin sambil menarik telinga adik kesayangannya itu pelan. "Duduk disini. Jauh-jauhlah dari calon istriku. Kau berbahaya." Ucap Jongin pura-pura dingin.

Jin memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih mengambil makan malamnya. "Kau ini bagaimana, Jongin. Tadi bersikap seolah kau sangat merindukan Jin, sekarang malah jadi cuek lagi." Tanya Sungmin sambil menyendokkan lauk pauk ke piring Jin.

Jongin meringis lebar hingga kedua matanya hilang berganti lekukan bulan sabit yang lucu. "Aku hanya tidak mau dia besar kepala, _umma_. Bisa saja dia tidak merindukanku, kan? Malas sekali merindukan seseorang yang tidak atau sok tidak merindukanku." Jawab Jongin santai sambil menyeruput kopinya yang baru diantar salah satu _maid_ ke meja makan.

"Kau itu, kapan pernah bisa terus terang atas perasaanmu, _hyung_? Selalu saja menutupi apa yang kau rasakan. Menunggu orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan kita padahal kita tahu bahwa orang tersebut tidak akan melakukan apa yang kita tunggu atau harapkan itu sia-sia, _hyung_. Kapan kau akan belajar, sih?" ceramah Jin pada Jongin tanpa memandang wajah Jongin yang kini mulai merah padam.

"Dasar anak kecil. Mulai lagi menasehatiku masalah perasaan. Kau sendiri? Apa kabar dengan gebetanmu yang sampai sekarang tak ada kenaikan status itu, he? Siapa itu? Jeon? Jeon... siapa, _baby_?" Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo meminta bantuan.

"Jungkook, Sayang. Nama gadis itu Jeon Jungkook. Juniormu di manajemen bisnis, sekarang semester 1, baru saja masuk, kan seperti Jin." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil sedikit melirik Jin yang wajahnya mulai merah padam karena malu.

"_Noona!_ Aish! Aku baru saja pulang, kenapa tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan pesta, atau apa begitu?" ucap Jin asal.

Dan Jongin kembali melayangkan satu jitakan kecil di kepala Jin. "Enak saja. Aku berhasil naik dua tingkat saja, _appa _dan _umma_ membelikanku apartemen untuk tinggal bersama Kyungsoo sekaligus mengadakan pesta pertunanganku dengan Kyungsoo tanpa aku minta. Dan kau? Baru pulang satu kali saja, permintaanmu selangit." Protes Jongin sambil mulai merangkul adiknya itu dan menjitaknya lagi.

Tawa ceria menguar sempurna malam itu. Cerita panjang pun jadi santapan Jongin dan Jin mengarungi malam mereka yang mereka habiskan di ruang keluarga. Tentang kehidupan kuliah, kehidupan sosial yang baru bagi Jin, dan lain sebagainya termasuk tentang perasaannya, tentang cinta. Kyungsoo memilih beristirahat di kamar, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun demikian.

.

_"Your brother is your first male friend in life. No one will ever understand your craziness like your brother. Even if you don't get together, or talk as much as you'd like, he always remains your friend. While people come and go in your life, your brother will always be in your heart for a lifetime."_

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin sedang amat disibukkan dengan acara pentas seni internal kampusnya. Sebagai ketua, ia adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab tentang kesuksesan seluruh acara, baik acara utama maupun acara sampingan. Dan mungkin itu adalah penyebab pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu memilih menyendiri sementara di taman kampusnya.

Dengan berbekas _headphone_ kesayangannya dan alunan musik dari _i-pod_nya, ia meruntuhkan sejenak beban-beban di pundaknya tentang bagaimana acaranya, apakah akan sukses, apakah peminatnya akan banyak, apakah ini apakah itu.

Namun tiba-tiba satu sisi _headphone_ Jongin terlepas. Sedikit kesal, Jongin langsung menoleh dan berniat memarahi sang pelaku.

"Mau memarahiku?"

Jongin langsung ciut nyali dan memilih melepas _headphone_nya sekalian dan mempersilahkan _sang pelaku pelepas headphonenya_ itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Katamu kau ada kelas tambahan?"

"Memang, dan itu sudah selesai. Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau bilang kau harus mengurus pentas seni kampus yang katanya mendatangkan _Bangtan_ itu?"

"Memang, dan itu sedang kuurus." Balas Jongin tanpa menoleh. "Tunggu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami mengundang _Bangtan_?" tanya Jongin setelah menyadari ada yang janggal dari pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

Dan tiba-tiba, raut wajah lawan bicara Jongin berubah jadi sangat sumringah. "JADI BENAR AKAN ADA _BANGTAN_? _OMMONA, JIMINNN!"_

Dan seketika Jongin menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan lawan bicaranya ini. "Krystal! Bisakah kau tidak histeris sekali saja saat kau dengar tentang _Bangtan_? Dan kau!" tunjuk Jongin pada wajah Krystal. "Darimana kau tahu bahwa akan ada _Bangtan _disini? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" selidik Jongin.

Krystal memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja, Jong. _Bangtan _itu sudah semacam oksigen untukku, Jong. Kau tidak tahu apa, wajah mereka itu, imut-imut! Apalagi Park Jimin! _Ommona_!" heboh Krystal. "Dan, kau bertanya aku tahu darimana? Aku mendesak anak semester satu untuk memberitahu _secret guest star_ kali ini. Dan, _whuala_! _I got it_!"

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Apa gunanya menjadikan _Bangtan_ sebagai _secret guest star_ jika ada mahasiswa di luar panitia acara yang tahu? Dan jika semua mahasiswa di kampusnya seperti Krystal, maka Jongin bersumpah lebih baik membubarkan acara _Hidden Party_ yang nyata-nyatanya juga tidak tersembunyi itu.

"Siapa memangnya yang kau desak? Tumben sekali kau pintar untuk cari korban. Biasanya jika bukan Daehyun, pasti Jongup yang kau tanya-tanya." Selidik Jongin lagi.

"Eum.. aku sedikit lupa namanya. Kalau tidak salah.. marganya itu.. Jeon. Tapi aku lupa nama belakangnya." Jawab Krystal santai.

Jongin mendongak dan menoleh seketika. "Jeon?! Jeon Jungkook maksudmu? Jadi dia panitia? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" tanya Jongin pada Krystal yang sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia menggantikan Youngjae karena anak itu harus masuk rumah sakit pagi tadi. Dia demam. Dan begitu aku tahu ada anak semester satu yang ikut selain Mark, aku langsung menanyainya. Kenapa memangnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba heboh?" kali ini gantian Krystal yang bertanya-tanya.

"Youngjae demam? Tadi Daehyun bilang Youngjae memang sakit, tapi tidak bilang kalau pacarnya itu masuk rumah sakit. Ha? Eum, Jungkook itu sedang dekat dengan Seokjin. Kau tahu adikku, itu kan? Sama saja sifatnya denganku, malu-malu kucing." Tukas Jongin.

"Apa? Malu-malu kucing? Malu-malu gorila, iya. Mana ada kucing yang terus-terusan menempeli kekasihnya kemanapun? Kau itu seperti gorila sedang jatuh cinta saja. Dan memangnya kenapa jika adikmu dekat dengan Jungkook? Kau tidak menyetujuinya?" tanya Krystal sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Gorila? Enak saja! Darimana kau tahu sifat gorila yang sedang jatuh cinta? Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta pada gorila, ya? Padaku, dong?" canda Jongin. "Bukan begitu. Tapi aku ingin tahu saja, apa yang jadi penyebab Seokjin tidak langsung memacari gadis itu." Jelas Jongin sambil membenahi tasnya.

"Mungkin karena Jungkook anak yang amat pemalu?" jawab Krystal asal dan mengial ke arah bawah pohon di ujung taman kampus karena Jongin mengisyaratkan pertanyaan, _"Pemalu?"_.

Dan Jongin langsung mendekati lokasi yang dimaksud Krystal. Mendekati Jungkook, calon adik iparnya.

"Hai." Sapa Jongin ramah.

Gadis bersurai sebahu itu menoleh, dan terlihat terkejut mendapati Jongin sudah duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"J-Jongin _o-oppa_..."

Jongin tersenyum ramah. "Jadi kau sudah mengenalku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk takut-takut. "Jangan takut. Memangnya aku terlihat segalak itu, ya? Jangan-jangan Seokjin bercerita aneh-aneh tentangku?" tebak Jongin yang sontak membuat raut wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi merona samar.

Jongin tersenyum lagi menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Jungkook. "Kau tidak rugi jika bersama Seokjin. Aku sangat amat mengenalnya. Dia sangat baik, lembut dan cerdas walau lebih cerdas aku, sih. Tapi dia tetap andalanku, adik kesayanganku." Tutur Jongin. "Apa dia sudah bilang bahwa dia menyukaimu atau mencintaimu mungkin? Jika belum, aku bisa memberinya kode agar dia bisa langsung mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Kau tahu, saat dia dirumah kemarin, seharian dia hanya berkutat dengan ponselnya saja. Dan bisa aku tebak itu pasti kau yang membuatnya sibuk begitu. Benar?" tebak Jongin lagi.

Dan gadis itu lagi-lagi mengangguk kecil. Saking gemasnya, Jongin pun mencubit pipi kiri Jungkook. "Jangan bertingkah begitu. Kau ini harusnya bertingkah menggemaskan jika di depan Seokjin saja, jadi hanya dia yang bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Kau mencintai adikku?" tanya Jongin _to the point_.

Gadis itu terlihat bimbang sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Jongin. "_Oppa_, apakah rasa nyaman dan takut kehilangan cukup mewakili arti mencintai?" tanya Jungkook sopan. Mendengar pertanyaan macam itu, Jongin membulatkan matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Jika jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat saat kau sedang bersamanya, memikirkannya, dan khawatir jika dia tidak mengabarimu barang satu jam saja, aku rasa itu sudah cukup jadi ciri kau menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Cinta itu berbeda dalam persepsi tiap individu. Jika kau bertanya apa itu cinta padaku. Maka jawabanku adalah Kim Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin panjang lebar.

"K-Kyungsoo _eonnie_?"

Jongin tersenyum, sudah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu. "Ya, Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan jadi Kim Kyungsoo. Kenapa aku bilang cinta itu dia? Karena buatku, dia adalah segalanya. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku bisa mengalihkan perhatian utamaku dari akademik. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku tahu sakitnya ditolak. Dan paling utama, Kyungsoo adalah gadis pertama yang mengajariku tentang jatuh, lalu cinta." Jelas Jongin lagi.

Jungkook menatap Jongin dengan senyum manis. "_Oppa_ pasti sangat mencintai _eonnie_, ya? Mata _oppa_ berbicara lebih rinci dari lisan _oppa_."

"Jika ada kata yang lebih dari sangat, maka aku akan menggunakannya. Dan, hey, kenapa malah mengalihkan pembicaraan? Begini saja, aku tunggu kau malam ini dirumahku. Berdandanlah yang cantik, dan datanglah ke rumahku tepat pukul tujuh. Aku akan menceritakan ini pada _appa_ dan _umma_." Jelas Jongin. Menangkap adanya sinyal takut dari Jungkook, Jongin buru-buru menenangkannya. "Orangtuaku sangat baik dan ramah. Tenang saja. Mereka akan cepat menyukai dan menyayangimu. Kau dan Kyungsoo, akan jadi pasangan menantu yang sempurna bagi kedua orangtuaku, Jungkook. Ingat, malam ini pukul tujuh, di rumahku! Jangan terlambat, Jungkook!"

Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan dadakannya dengan _calon adik ipar_nya itu dengan sembari berlari meninggalkannya menuju bangku taman dimana kekasihnya sudah menunggu.

Ketika cinta mendatangimu, kau tidak akan peduli hal lain selain cinta itu sendiri. Saat cinta mendatangimu, ia mengurungmu dalam sebuah lingkaran yang hanya bisa ditembus oleh mereka yang kau ijinkan untuk masuk, seperti sahabatmu dan tentu saja targetmu. Sebenarnya, cinta adalah tentang bagaimana kau mengolah debaran berlebih dari jantungmu, menjadi sensor perasa baru bernama cemburu, dan tentang mengolah rasa percayamu menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Karena sebuah hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan penuh kasih antara dua insan, adalah sepenuhnya tentang kepercayaan yang kemudian berkembang jadi pengertian dan pemahaman. Ketika sudah mampu memahami segala tentang pasanganmu tanpa mengeluh dan menuntut, maka itulah cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Sayang, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus, eum? Hari pernikahan kita tinggal satu bulan lagi, apa kau tidak ingin bersiap-siap, hm?" monolog Jongin sambil terus memegang jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku saja sudah bangun, Sayang. Kenapa tumben kau jadi susah dibangunkan, eh?" lirih Jongin sendu.

Jongin mengecupi jemari Kyungsoo seolah berharap dengan itu, Kyungsoo akan kembali bangun.

"Makanlah dulu, Jong. Kau belum makan sejak seminggu ini. Jangan begini, Kyungsoo pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar, Yeol. Aku hanya ingin dia bangun, itu saja. Aku tidak ingin apapun."

Chanyeol, pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata memandang sendu sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Kyungsoo satu bulan lalu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terbaring lemah dalam keadaan koma. Tapi Jongin, dia sadar lebih cepat walau luka yang dideritanya lebih parah dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Gadis menggemaskan bermata bulat itu tak kunjung sadar sejak satu bulan lalu. Menunjukkan kemajuan kesadaran pun tidak. Inilah yang membuat Jongin frustasi. Kemana Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Apa _travellers_ di _Insidious_ itu benar-benar nyata? Jika nyata, harusnya ia bisa memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lantang dan menuntunnya pulang, kan? Tapi walau sudah dua minggu dia menelantarkan kuliah dan pekerjaannya untuk merawat Kyungsoo, gadis itu tidak juga bangun.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengadukan kelakuan tidak bisa diaturmu ini pada Kyungsoo saat dia bangun nanti. Dasar keras kepala." Ujar Chanyeol frustasi dan memilih merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terus yakin bisa ada disampingnya jika kau tidak perhatikan kesehatanmu? Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu untuk membantunya sehat kembali, jika kau sendiri sakit, siapa yang akan membantunya? Myungsoo?" celetuk Baekhyun.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa mereka. "Tidak ada yang lucu, _Bacon_." Tukas Jongin lalu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku titip Kyungsoo. Kabari aku jika ada kemajuan."

"Jangan lupa cari makan, Jong. Berhati-hatilah!" Baekhyun seperempat berteriak pada Jongin seraya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bangun.

Jongin memilih berjalan kaki saja. Mengarahkan kakinya entah kemana yang jelas dia hanya ingin menatap langit di atas sana dengan leluasa tanpa penghalang. Dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota.

Merasa menemukan satu tempat duduk yang tepat, yakni dibawah sorotan lampu taman, Jongin mengarahkan kedua kakinya kesana.

"Hahh..." Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sebenarnya kau itu kemana, Kyung? Apa kau semarah itu padaku sampai kau tidak mau cepat kembali, eum?"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memorinya kembali ke peristiwa satu bulan lalu yang mengharuskan dirinya mempunyai luka bekas jahitan di dahinya serta tangan kanannya akibat tertabrak truk. Dan juga mengharuskan Kyungsoonya _tidur_ selama hampir satu bulan karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersamaan dengan Jongin.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya seorang gadis dengan surai sebahu warna coklat gelap yang baru saja datang ke taman pada Jongin.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan ramah. "Tidak, kau sendiri? Menunggu seseorang?"

Gadis itu menatap langit sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Ya, aku selalu kemari tiap malam. Menunggu suamiku pulang. _Naneun _Choi Taemin. Kau?" sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Ah, aku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin. Suamimu bekerja sampai larut? Ini kan sudah jam 9 malam, nyonya." Balas Jongin sopan.

"Jangan memanggilku nyonya, Jongin. Aku belum setua itu. Kukira umurmu dan umurku tidak jauh berbeda. Cukup panggil namaku saja, Taemin." Ujar Taemin tanpa melepas senyumnya dari wajahnya. "Dia tidak bekerja. Tapi, dia ada disana."

Mata Jongin menelusur arah tangan kiri Taemin yang menunjuk ke arah langit. "Suamimu sudah meninggal? Ah, maaf Taemin. Aku tidak tahu. Aku turut berduka atas suamimu."

Lagi-lagi Taemin tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah minta maaf, Jongin. Kau tidak salah. Ya, setidaknya, begitulah kata seluruh keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Tapi aku sendiri, yakin bahwa Minho masih ada bersamaku."

"Kata keluarga dan teman-temanmu? Memangnya kau tidak tahu pasti tentang itu?" tanya Jongin ingin tahu.

"Harusnya aku tidak bercerita sembarangan pada orang asing, tapi, aku yakin kau orang baik. Jadi kurasa tak masalah aku menceritakan ini padamu." Ujar Taemin santai yang membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Di kepalaku ini, memori yang tersedia sangat bertolak belakang dengan cerita semua orang di sekitarku. Yang aku ingat, adalah aku kecelakaan dan Minho sehat-sehat saja." Taemin memulai ceritanya dengan membuka sebuah album foto kecil yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Dan Jongin merubah posisi duduknya jadi senyaman mungkin karena ia yakin cerita seru ini akan berlangsung lama.

"Dua tahun lalu aku dan Minho resmi menikah. Satu bulan setelahnya, aku kecelakaan dan koma kurang lebih selama dua bulan. Aku tahu aku koma karena aku sendiri melihat tubuhku yang terbaring lemah di atas dipan rumah sakit, ditangisi oleh Minho tiap malam." Lanjut Taemin. "Tapi suatu hari saat aku sedang duduk sendirian di dunia yang aku bahkan tidak kenal itu dunia apa, Minho datang menghampiriku membawa sebuah benda yang asing bagiku."

Alis Jongin mengerut sejenak mendengar cerita Taemin, merasa kehidupannya terasa hampir sama. "Lalu?" tagihnya.

"Minho datang dan memelukku, berkata bahwa dia sangat senang mendapatiku baik-baik saja. Lalu dia mengajakku untuk pulang ke dunia kami, dunia ini. Aku bilang, aku ingin tapi aku tidak tahu caranya. Dan dia memperlihatkanku sebuat _remote_." Lanjut Taemin sambil mengambil sebuah benda mirip _remote_ dari dalam tasnya. "Ini _remote_nya." Tunjuk Taemin pada Jongin.

"Minho bilang, _remote _inilah yang akan jadi jalan keluar kami menuju dunia manusia. Tapi, belum juga kami selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada beberapa bayangan semacam arwah dengan muka seram mendatangi kami. Aku reflek memeluk Minho lalu berkata padanya untuk segera memakai _remote_nya. Minho yang awalnya panik juga ketakutan sama sepertiku, segera menekan tombol yang aku juga tidak tahu yang mana, lalu kemudian kami berpindah tempat."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. _"Ada ya alat semacam itu?"_

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak bohong tentang ini. Mau mendengar lanjutannya? Tawar Taemin setelah melihat raut ragu dari wajah Jongin.

Jongin meringis kecil. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau melanjutkannya, Taemin."

Maka Taemin kembali dengan ceritanya yang tertunda. "Kami berpindah tempat ke tempat yang tidak juga kami tahu itu ada dimana. Itu terlihat seperti taman, dan kami mengambil foto kami disana." Cerita Taemin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang berlatar belakang taman dengan awan yang sedikit gelap tapi taman itu tetap terlihat cantik.

"I-ini tamannya?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Taemin mengangguk pasti. "Aku sangat ingat karena setelah berfoto, Minho memberikan tanda tangannya dan aku juga." Ujar Taemin sambil menunjukkan tanda tangan yang ia maksud.

"Menarik. Cerita ini belum selesai, kan?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil. "Belum. Hmm, setelah memberi tanda, Minho awalnya mengajakku bermain lagi tapi arwah-arwah menyeramkan itu tiba-tiba datang lagi dan berkata pada kami, _'Jangan ambil sesuatu milik kami! Kau harus menggantinya!"_. Lalu Minho menekan tombol di _remote _ini dan memberikannya padaku sambil berkata, _'Aku mencintaimu, Taemin. Apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah nyata, kembalilah dan tetap ingat aku, dan kita. Aku mencintaimu, dan sampaikan salamku pada Homin, katakan padanya bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Saranghae nae sarang!'._ Tapi aku tidak mau pergi sendiri jadi aku menggenggam tangan Minho lalu setelahnya aku menemukan diriku baru saja bangun di atas kasur milikku dan Minho layaknya aku baru mendapat mimpi buruk."

"Beruntung bagiku, aku sempat membawa Minho pulang bersamaku. Dan yang mengherankan, keluargaku seolah amnesia tentang kecelakaan penyebab aku koma. Setelahnya, kehidupan kami berjalan sempurna sampai dua bulan kemudian, kami kecelakaan dan Minho dinyatakan meninggal sementara aku baru sadar seminggu setelah Minho meninggal."

"Bagaimana bisa?!" selidik Jongin. Taemin tersenyum kecil seraya memasukkan kembali _remote_ dan album foto ke dalam tasnya. "Ini sudah larut, Jongin. Kau tidak kembali ke rumah? Jika kau mau, kau bisa kemari lagi besok malam, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku."

Jongin mengecek jam tangannya lalu menepuk dahinya keras. "Sudah 3 jam aku ada disini dan aku tidak sadar bahwa sudah semalam ini? Calon istriku pasti cemas! Baiklah, aku akan kemari lagi besok malam jam 9. Aku akan menunggumu, Taemin!"

.

.

"Krys, menurutmu apa ini bagus? Aku ingin memberikan cincin pernikahan yang istimewa untuk Kyungie. Dan mengganti cincin yang lama dengan yang ini. Cincin yang lama terlalu biasa."

"Lumayan. Tapi kukira, ini lebih bagus. Kyungsoo suka warna hitam, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin perak dengan garis hitam mengelilingya dan satu buah berlian sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Ah, itu sempurna. Bisa aku lihat cincin itu?" pinta Jongin pada sang penjaga toko.

"Ini tuan, silahkan."

Jongin mengangkat cincin itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Krystal. "Bagus sekali, Krys! Coba kemarikan tanganmu! Bukankah jarimu dan jari Kyungsoo sama besarnya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo dan Krystal adalah sahabat semasa SMP dan pernah bertukar aksesori gadis-gadis termasuk cincin juga.

"Kurasa begitu, tapi jarinya lebih besar sedikit dariku sepertinya." Ucap Krystal sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Kebesaran?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku rasa itu akan pas untuk jari Kyungie." Saran Krystal.

Jongin mengangguk dan melepas cincin itu dari jari manis Krystal lalu memberikannya pada penjaga toko. "Aku mau yang itu, dan bisakah kau ganti permatanya jadi _ruby merah_?"

"Tentu tuan. Ada lagi?"

"Dan tuliskan nama Jongin & Kyungsoo di bagian dalamnya, ya. Bisa dengan eum, darah? Aku akan memberikan darahku sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil mengeluarkan satu tabung reaksi yang terisi cairan merah kental. "Ini aku ambil dari tanganku tadi malam. Buatkan dua buah cincin seperti itu dan untuk ukuranku cukup besarkan sedikit dari ukuran aslinya."

Krystal tersenyum melihat kesungguhan sahabatnya ini. "Kyungsoo pasti beruntung memilikimu, Jong."

"Tentu saja. Ah, kemarikan lagi jarimu." Ujar Jongin seraya mengambil sebuah cincin yang tadi Krystal inginkan lalu memasangkannya di jari manis Krystal.

"Ah, ternyata benar kata Jonghyun _hyung_. Cincin ini terlihat pas di jarimu, Krys." Ujar Jongin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jonghyun _oppa_? Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Karena-"

"Jongin?"

Dan Jongin menoleh cepat setelah mendengar suara merdu yang ia hafal menyapa telinganya. "Kyungie?"

"Tuan, ini pesanan cincin anda."

"Ka-kau... memesan cincin... untuk siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh keterkejutan, tidak percaya dan bergetar menahan tangis.

Jongin segera menangkap adanya kesalahpahaman yang terjadi lalu melihat posisinya yang masih memegang tangan Krystal. "Kyung, jangan salah paham dulu, okey?"

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya perlahan tiap Jongin bergerak maju. Dia menahan air matanya. "Tapi apa yang aku lihat cukup jelas, Jongin... Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika selama ini kau mencintai Krystal? Kenapa harus bersembunyi sampai... sampai kau membelikannya cincin?" suara Kyungsoo amat terdengar menyedihkan. "Lebih baik... lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Jongin."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna saat itu juga. "APA?! Kyungsoo, kau bercanda, kan? Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Krystal! Dia itu sahabatku dan juga sahabatmu, Kyung. Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan begitu? Ini hanya salah paham, Soo. Percayalah padaku." Pinta Jongin sambil terus bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat! K-kau... kita berakhir, Jongin!" dan seketika Kyungsoo berlari keluar toko diikuti Jongin dan Krystal.

"Kyungsoo berhenti!" Jongin berteriak.

"Jongin, ada truk!" Krystal berteriak pada Jongin yang dengan segera menoleh ke arah kiri.

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!" Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya.

Dan setelahnya hanya suara teriakan Krystal yang lantang terdengar meneriakkan nama kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal.

"J-jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tak sadarkan diri juga.

Krystal yang panik berusaha tetap tenang dan segera menghubungi semua teman-temannya untuk membantunya membawa Kyungsoo dan Jongin menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Jong?" tanya Luhan sambil membantu Sehun merapikan pakaian Kyungsoo yang akan dibawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Hari ini waktunya Sehun dan Luhan yang menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Ke taman kota dekat rumah sakit. Nanti aku menyusul kalian." Ucapnya sambil berlari keluar rumah Sehun dan menggeber motornya melaju menuju taman kota.

"Tae?"

"Ah, Jongin, kau datang rupanya."

"Tentu. Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Dan, hey, aku mengingat satu nama kemarin. Homin, siapa dia?" tanya Jongin penuh ingin tahu.

Taemin tersenyum. "Dia putra semata wayangku dengan Minho. Mirip sekali dengan Minho. Ini fotonya," ujar Taemin sambil mengeluarkan kembali album fotonya yang kemarin.

"Ah, dia tampan dan benar-benar mirip Minho. Ini Minho, kan?" tunjuk Jongin pada foto disamping foto Homin, dimana ada seorang pemuda sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Taemin mengangguk lalu kembali mengeluarkan _remote_ yang ia ceritakan. "Mau lanjut?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti. "Tentu, silahkan."

"Malam itu, Minho datang dalam mimpiku dan menceritakan semuanya. Dia bilang, saat frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan cara untuk membuatku bangun dari keadaan komaku yang hampir dua bulan, dia berkunjung ke sini dan bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua yang memberinya _remote _ini setelah Minho menceritakan keadaanku." Ujarnya memulai cerita.

"Tapi katanya, kakek itu berpesan padanya, bahwa keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dan dunia arwah harus tetap terjaga. Jadi jika Minho menginginkan aku kembali, maka akan ada satu orang yang harus ia korbankan untuk menjadi penggantiku di dunia arwah karena menurut kakek itu, manusia yang sedang dalam keadaan koma, sebenarnya punya kemauan untuk bangun, tapi dia tidak mampu. Karena mungkin ada manusia yang harusnya masih hidup tapi dia bunuh diri. Jadi dunia arwah harus melakukan semacam prosesi pemilihan pada mereka yang pantas _dihidupkan kembali_." Lanjutnya lalu mengamati Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Apa? Lanjut saja, Tae."

"Dan ya, Minho segera menerima _remote_ itu lalu berkata dia akan membawaku pulang kemari. Kakek itu bilang, jangan lupa menyiapkan sosok penggantiku untuk ada disana, di dunia arwah. Dan Minho bilang, ia siap menggantikanku. Tapi karena aku sempat membawanya pulang, akhirnya dia harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku." Taemin menghentikan ceritanya sejenak lalu menutup wajahnya. Jongin melihatnya iba dan memberikan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa untuk sekedar digunakan Taemin menghapus airmatanya.

"Dan dia menggantikanmu disana, begitu? Aku ingin bisa seperti Minho jika bisa. Kau tahu, aku juga sedang mengalami kisah persis seperti yang Minho alami. Calon istriku sedang koma sekarang, dan ak tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya bangun. Dokter bilang, tidak ada kemajuan atau kemunduran pada kondisinya. Seperti stagnan."

Taemin menoleh pada Jongin. "Kau bisa pakai ini. Bawa pulang kembali calon istrimu, dan hiduplah dengan tenang. Pastikan bahwa kau kembali bersamanya, dan jangan lengah. Kau tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi, bukan?"

Jongin menatap Taemin. "Tapi apakah ini bekerja dengan baik?"

Taemin mengangguk bermaksud meyakinkan Jongin. Tapi ucapannya setelah itu, membuat Jongin sedikit meragukan pilihannya.

_"Tapi kau harus dalam keadaan yang sama dengan calon istrimu dulu, baru kau bisa menghampirinya. Atau dengan kata lain, kau harus koma, atau mati... suri?"_

.

.

"JONGIN!"

"Kyungie? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ba-baek? Ba-bagaimana... bagaimana aku bisa disini? Mana Jongin?"

"K-kyung... relakan Jongin, ya? Jangan membuatnya dia tidak tenang disana."

"APA?! Tidak! Jongin masih hidup! Bahkan dia-" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jari manis kirinya. Dan mendapati cincin perak bermotif lingkaran hitam dengan hiasan satu batu ruby merah serta tulisan _Jongin & Kyungsoo_ di bagian dalam cincin itu.

"A-aku sudah menikah dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang baru saja mengambilkannya minum segelas air putih itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Kalian sudah resmi menikah 6 bulan lalu, Sayang. Jongin mengucap sumpahnya dengan lantang sekali. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya? Bahkan, sebelum dia meninggal, dia yang memberiku kabar bahagia sekaligus menyuruhku menjagamu dan... Jongin junior."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat seraya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "A-aku hamil?"

"Umurnya baru satu bulan. Sama seperti... hari meninggalnya Jongin, Kyung." Lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak percaya pada cerita Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kenapa Jongin meninggal? Apa penyebabnya? Ceritakan padaku, Baek!" paksa Kyungsoo.

"Dia tertabrak truk saat sedang berlari menuju mobilnya dengan membawa kereta dorong yang ia beli untuk Jongin junior. Ia berniat menghadiahkan itu padamu sebagai hadiah atas kehamilanmu. Ia membeli itu tepat satu hari setelah kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau positif hamil. Dia sangat bahagia sampai dia tidak waspada dengan keadaan sekitar, Kyung." Tutup Baek sambil kemudian menunduk, menghindari tatapan berlanjut Kyungsoo pada matanya yang mulai sembab.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada cincin pernikahannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan satu box bayi yang bertuliskan _Specially made by Kim Jongin for my son, Kim Jongsoo and my lovely wife, Kim Kyungsoo_. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan menghampiri box bayi warna abu-abu lembut berpadu dengan hitam itu. Didalam box itu, ia menemukan malaikat kecilnya sedang tertidur dengan damai dan pulas sekali. Dan tepat disamping box itu, ia menemukan kereta dorong yang baru saja diceritakan Baekhyun. Di bagian samping, ia mendapati cap darah dari tangan Jongin yang dibiarkan mengering disana.

Dan seketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan tidak percaya dan rasa kehilangannya saat itu juga. Lututnya lemas dan reflek _menyapa_ lantai karpet di kamarnya. Ia menangis sejadinya, berusaha mengingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kenyataan tidak berpihak pada harapannya.

Dalam nyata, Kim Jongin, _President of Triple G-Laundry_, sudah tiada. Suaminya, pemuda yang selalu menemani hari-harinya sejak mereka SMA, sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dan segala ingatannya tentang Jongin yang mendatanginya, bermain dengannya, dan memberinya sebuah boneka beruang serta tak lupa berfoto bersama boneka beruang itu, tidak nyata. Karena bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingat bahwa Jongin pernah membelikan Kyungsoo sebuah boneka beruang warna oranye kecoklatan.

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh Jongin sendiri.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo mengucap lagi nama suaminya dengan lirih.

Tanpa siapapun tahu, seorang pemuda sedang menatap ketiga orang itu dari pojok ruangan dengan tatapan sendunya.

_"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Saranghae"_

.

.

LAB27's speech.

Halo semua readers yang saya hormati. Saya kembali dengan tidak elitnya membawa sebuah ff yang terinspirasi dari mimpi saya sendiri.

Saya harap readers ndak dendam karena saya lama sekali ndak apdet, selain karena kena writers block (kata eclaire oh), saya juga sibuk dg akademis, maklum, maba(mahasiswa bimbingan akhir).

Dengan ini saya juga mengucapkan erimakasih buat yg masih setia nunggu apdetan, baca ff saya yg lama2, dan nunggu kambek saya.

Halo, saya sudah kambek tapi tidak bawa apdtan ff lama. Maaf ya.

Bersamaan dg ini saya juga mau pamit untuk hiatus sampe akhir tahun mungkin karena beberapa alasan akademis dan yg lainnya juga. Semoga ttep setia review, ya jangan cuma numpang baca doang.

Demikian speech saya, harap maklumnya, dan selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan!

See ya again, lovely readers!

Salam,

LAB27


End file.
